All Hail Luka-sama!
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: Luka is a goddess that people worship and give gifts to. That's literally the only summary I can give it... Crack-fic, Negitoro-ish. This is a late birthday present for Lucy13FT. *The entire plot is comprised of one of our PM conversations, so the whole thing is pretty much just a giant inside joke.*


**A/N: To Lucy13FT, if I would've known that your birthday was this soon, I would've posted this on your actual birthday! Oh well, hope you don't mind getting a late birthday fic! HAVE A HAPPY (16th? I'm kind of going by how your account was updated last year and it says 15... XD) BIRTHDAY! Note: Henjin is me, Theo is Lucy13FT.**

Two people bowed down in front of a tall, elegant pink-haired woman who was standing on a shrine-like platform, chanting the same thing over and over. "All praise Luka-sama, the answer to all of life's problems." One wore a rainbow coat and kept her hands folded at her chest. The other wore a soy-sauce splattered apron and constantly moved her hand to push up her red-framed glasses. "Hey, Theo, perhaps I should give her the tuna I prepared?" The apron-clad one spoke up.

The girl in the rainbow-coat nodded. "Yes, OH! Did you remember to make the Negitoro?"

She smiled and brought out a platter of delicious looking sushi. "Of course, how could I forget the main course?" She placed the tuna and Negitoro before Luka in hopes that the goddess would enjoy the dishes she'd so painstakingly prepared. She watched intently as Luka, with her chopsticks, picked up a piece of the Negitoro first. Luka took a small bite, then began to eat the rest with a smile.

"Eeee, she likes my food!~~"

"So, Henjin, what else should we do for her?" Theo and Henjin contemplated for a moment. "Oh! LET'S SACRIFICE A BUNCH OF MIKUS TO HER!" Theo suddenly called out.

"Um, I don't think we have to sacrifice them... But I do like the concept. LET'S GIVE ALL THE MIKUS TO LUKA-SAMAAAA!" Henjin used the fabulous powers of the rainbow to summon every single Miku on earth, the chibi ones, the flirty ones, the shy ones, the plushie ones, the sakura ones, if you can name a Miku, it was there. Just as Henjin was about to give them all to Luka, Theo stopped her.

"WAIT! LUKA'S GOING TO DIE OF MIKU OVERFLOW! Er, I mean overload, sorry, I'm reaaally sleepy."

Henjin understood. "I see... LET'S JUST ADD MORE LUKAS TO BALANCE OUT THE MIKUS-"

"NO! Don't you think just one Luka and one Miku is perfect enough?" Theo suggested with a smile.

Henjin tapped her chin for roughly 15 seconds. "That makes more sense. One Miku for Luka-sama it is.~~" She put all the Mikus back except for one blushy, easily-embarrassed Miku. This Miku was pushed toward Luka, then the two girls retreated to see how Luka would react to her new offering/gift. She inspected Miku from head to toe (the poor teal-haired girl reddened to a deep crimson shade), and smiled wider than Theo and Henjin had ever seen her smile before. She suddenly wrapped Miku up into a hug, and snuggled her head onto the younger girl's shoulder.

Henjin and Theo slowly approached the two; Luka snapped her head up and squeezed Miku tighter. "MINE."

They laughed at the overprotectiveness of their goddess. "No, no, we're not going to take her from you." Henjin paused to push up her glasses again. "Do you like your new present?" Luka furiously nodded and turned Miku around so she was now hugging the short girl from behind. Miku was blushing like never before, but had a small smile nevertheless. "Good. Well, Theo, let's leave these two alone to have some privacy."

They left Luka with Miku, but not before setting 69 cameras up to video-tape anything that happened. Once far enough away, Henjin connected the live-streamed footage to her laptop. She drooled a bit. "Hehehe, now we wait for them to do N*** stuff."

Theo nodded and yawned a bit. "I'm going to bed, it's like 4 A.M. But we can enjoy the footage tomorrow."

"Good night The- WAIT A MINUTE, I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING. I think N*** got censored."

"What do you know, it did..."

"N***!" She tried to shout, but a large *bleep* sound covered it. "DAMMIT, maybe if I sound it out... N-S-F-W."

Theo couldn't help but laugh. "But why is that being censored?"

"I dunno. It's not like I said, 'Let's wait for them to f***'." They laughed a bit, said good night, then went to sleep.

*NEXT MORNING*

"Hehehe, they did A LOT of N-S-F-W stuff once we left, here, Theo, look." They both watched the laptop screen in perverted happiness, then passed out from simultaneous nosebleeds.

_The End._

**Final A/N: OH GOD, I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS HALF-ASLEEP. But then again, that's how we do most of our conversations, half-asleep. XD So I guess it was fitting. I apologize to anyone who isn't Lucy13FT and didn't know what the fuck was going on, have a cookie for reading this nightmare until the very end! *Gives* So, Theo, I'm glad your birthday was this close though, because I really wanted to write this for you. X3**


End file.
